Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis is the ability to create and project electricity and lightning. This power is possessed by several magical beings, both good and evil, most notable by powerful beings such as the Elders and the Titans. This power can ignite things or cause very destructive explosions upon impact. Also, by controlling the strength of the power, it can be used to torture others. Electrokinesis is considered very powerful, as it is shown being capable of killing an Elder.Leo used it to kill Zola and Gideon. Despite it being a powerful power, there is an advanced form, though it was only displayed once, when the Charmed Ones took in the Hollow. This power is one of the six parts of Conjuring the Elements, although it is clear that one with this power alone will at all times have a greater mastery over it.A good example of this is the Evil Enchantress, it is clear that she did not develop her electrokinesis power much, as it was shown to be very weak, compared to her Aerokinesis power. It is also connected to Atmokinesis, allowing users to create lightning bolts. Lastly, those who do not possess this power naturally can access it through the Unnamed Wizard's Wand, Athena's Trident, and the Golden Belt of Gaea. Examples The first being to use this power was Elias Lundy, a ghost, who was tormenting and killing off the men of The Van Lewen family. He could use his power to both kill and torture. He was eventually vanquished when Martha committed suicide. Krell used this ability to attack both Cole and the Charmed Ones in 2000. While tracking Belthazor, he revealed that he could control the strength of his ability when he elected to torture a homeless man instead of killing him. The Evil Enchantress was able to access Electrokinesis through her power of Conjuring the Elements. However, it was not powerful enough to cause destructive explosions upon impact, it would however, create and cause a lasting fire. being electrocuted]] After discovering that Gideon was the mastermind behind the attempts on Wyatt's life, Leo strikes Gideon with lightning. Before Gideon dies, he curses Leo about the potential consequences of his decision before turning to dust. ]] Shortly after he kills Gideon, Leo became extremely troubled and distraught, going on killing sprees in the Underworld, as he searched for Barbas who had a hand in Gideon's plans to kill Wyatt. During this time, Zola tried to reach out to Leo and get him back in the fold before the coming storm. However, Barbas manipulated Leo into thinking that Zola was evil and Leo proceeded to strike Zola down with lightning and vanquished him before coming to his senses. After they thwarted his plans to become fully demonic, Sirk lured the sisters into a trap. When Paige tried to sneak up on him, Sirk turned around and killed her with a lightning bolt. However, he was vanquished shortly after by Phoebe. When the Angel of Death appeared to claim his soul, Phoebe offered to trade him for Paige's soul, restoring her sister to life. List of beings who use(d) Electrokinesis ;Original power ;Through spell, artifact, power stealing, etc. *Cole Turner(With the powers obtained from the Demonic Wasteland) *Goddess of War(Through her Trident) *Billie Jenkins(While wearing the Golden Belt of Gaea) *Unnamed Wizard(Through his wand) *Sirk(Through killing his relatives.) *The Evil Enchantress(Through Conjuring the Elements) Advanced Electrokinesis Advanced Electrokinesis is the power to shoot extremely powerful beams of concentrated electricity. Unlike normal electrokinesis, this power can vanquish magical beings thought impossible to vanquish without the power of three.While normal electrokinesis can kill powerful beings such as an Elder or a Charmed One, advanced electrokinesis can kill The Triad without first having to weaken the collective. This power first came about in 2006, when the Charmed Ones summoned the Hollow and let it infect them before absorbing one of Zohar's Energy Balls, that single energy ball was later augmented into an advanced form of electrokinesis. The Charmed Ones went on to use this power twice after they vanquished Zohar with his own energy balls. They used it to first vanquish the Triad at magic school, and then to battle Billie and Christy in the manor.Kill Billie Vol. 2 Notes and Trivia *It was once believed Phoebe Halliwell would develop this power based on the way she killed Cal Greene in an alternate timeline. ("Morality Bites"). However, this was proven to be an advanced form of Empathy in the comics. *A Demonic Power Broker was seen trading this power to one of his fellow brokers. He referred to the power as a "lightning bolt". *All users of this power fired blue lightning bolts, save for the Evil Enchantress and a Demonic Power Broker who fired red and orange lightning bolts respectively. *When Piper Halliwell hit the demon Fritz with water while he was using Electrokinesis, he accidentally electrocuted himself. References Category:Powers